Strawberry Maple Swirl
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: 'Her Jupiter warrior sits on the edge of her bed while staring at her with his benevolent sapphire eyes. His lips pucker to softly blow on a liquid substance in a bowl. A silver spoon in-between his fingers. Carefully, he brings it to her lips to swallow the liquid substance.' (5 chapter goal). R&R. Please.
1. Chicken Noodle Soup

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal series.**

**Claimer: I own 'Strawberry Sky Sunset' as it is my novel that I'm personally working on. ****White Clover & Meadow Deer are my own OC from a novel story that I'm writing.**

**Please write your little explanations on my planned pairing of White Clover & Meadow Deer for my official novel. Saying their 'just cute' is not an ****explanation. A sentence, point form or paragraph is needed. PM me if you don't want to leave it in a review. Thank you.**

**Strawberry Maple Swirl**

**Chapter 1**

Hikaru covers her mouth – with her hand - to muffle a soft cough from erupting from the center of her chest. Within Bey City, a common flu virus is spreading this December and those that catch the virus must stay bedridden.

The frost designs on her bedroom window are caked with white cold frost. The whole window is full of snowflake shapes and patterns resembling the long, dwelling winter is still in Bey City.

Hikaru stops from coughing as she lightly taps her palm against her chest. Her chest is wheezing and it feels slightly painful to intake any air than needed to breath.

The closed bedroom door opens to reveal a tall figure with purplish-gray hair dressed in a white robe.

"How are you feeling?" Dynamis asked, walking into the room with a warm steaming bowl in his hands. "I have some Lipton Chicken Noodle soup, here." He said, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Dynamis," Hikaru starts with a flushed face. "I look absolutely awful. I haven't even washed my face."

"You look absolutely fabulous in your turquoise nightgown." He said, lightly chuckling to himself for embarrassing her. Hikaru raises her cherry blossom designed sheets and star blanket over her chest intending to hide her nightgown from his sights. "Princess Hikaru, it is not like I didn't see you in your nightgown before."

"Dynamis," Hikaru said, narrowing her benevolent gaze at him in irritation. "You will catch this flu, if you stay with me." She said, tilting her head to raise her hand to her mouth and manages to muffle - yet - another cough.

"I cannot just leave you alone like this." Dynamis said, spooning up some liquid broth with a silver teaspoon. His soft lips pucker to lightly blow on the steaming warm broth in the teaspoon intending to cool the broth down. After blowing on the broth, he brings the silver teaspoon to her lips. A reluctant Hikaru opens her mouth to receive the broth into her mouth. Dynamis slips the spoon from her mouth and scoops up some more broth. He blows on the liquid in the silver teaspoon once more before bringing it to Hikaru's lips. Silently, Hikaru allows herself to be spoon fed from her chosen Jupiter warrior. "There is something in Chicken Noodle Soup that helps get over a cold or flu, Princess Hikaru." He mentions lightly blowing on teaspoon full of broth. His sincere dark blue eyes meet her soft light purple eyes. "I, Dynamis, will always come to your aid."

Hikaru warmly smiles at him in silent reply to his undying devotion to her. A part of her found him quite charming, even if he does enjoy following the guidance of the heavenly stars above in the skies. He is her fortune-teller and her Jupiter warrior that found her. "Oh," Hikaru said, fluttering her eyelids in deep thought. "Dynamis,"

"Hmm?"

"I have been reading this new story on eBook on my iPad device." Hikaru said, pointing to her flat screen iPad device on her end table. "It is called 'Strawberry Sky Sunset'."

Dynamis frowns at her. "Princess Hikaru, you are still under-the-weather and need your rest." He said, combing his fingers through her cerulean hair. He releases a long sigh. "I suppose, I will read the story to you. Will that help?"

"Oh, you don't have to." Hikaru said, in between light coughs that are erupting from her chest once again. "I… I'm fine." She reassures with a sheepish smile on her face.

"You cannot fool me with that smile, Princess Hikaru." Dynamis told her as he grabs hold of her iPad device in his hand after placing down the empty bowl of Chicken Noodle soup broth on the end table. His forefinger slides across to find her library. "It is called 'Strawberry Sky Sunset', right?"

"… Yes."

A small smile creeps onto his lips as he slightly shakes his head. "You sure do love to read a lot, huh?" He asked, lightly tapping on the icon with his forefinger to open the eBook. A story title appears: Strawberry Sky Sunset.

"I… I'm on page eleven." A sheepish and rosy-checked Hikaru said in soft giggles to herself. Her soft giggles cause her to erupt in a few fitful coughs once more.

"Princess Hikaru,"

Hikaru pats her chest once more to calm her erupting coughs. Her breathing is full of wheezing and her facial expression experience painful sharp pains.

Dynamis stands up from the bed, before he leaves. A hand grasps his right wrist. He looks down to look at Hikaru's weary gaze.

"I… I'll be fine, Dynamis. I don't need to go to the doctor's. We can go tomorrow to the doctors."

Dynamis kneels down to comb his fingers through her hair with his other hand as he allows Hikaru to hold his right wrist. His dark blue eyes search through her gaze for answers. "I will call the doctor to come to 'our' home instead, okay?" He said, leaning forward to lightly kiss her forehead.

"'Our' home?" Hikaru repeats, raising her brow to stare at him.

"I… I meant 'your' home." Dynamis said as his cheeks form a rosy glow to them. He tilts his head away from looking at her. As he felt Hikaru release her grasp on his right wrist, he swiftly grasps hold of her backhand in his palm. Dynamis lightly squeezes her backhand in his palm. "I…" He said, unable to express his feelings he has for the brunette. He releases his grasp on her backhand from his palm.

Hikaru motions her body in a more comfortable position in her bed. She lays her head down on her feathery pillow. "Dynamis, for tonight. Can you please read to me?"

Dynamis sighs. "Fine. I'll read this story for you tonight." He said, resuming to sit down at the edge of her bed. A soft smile appears on his handsome face. He clears his throat.

"Just on the outskirts of Bald Eagle Village, there is a rich orchard of maple oak trees and a single small tent shelter in the center of the orchard. There is a young 19-year-old man, Meadow Deer, busy working on his daily work in his rich maple oak tree orchard.

"As soon as Strawberry Sky arrives inside of the maple oak tree orchard, she silently hides behind one of the maple oak trees to watch Meadow Deer and White Clover." Dynamis stops from reading the story as he lifts his head to look at Hikaru. "Hikaru, who is this Strawberry Sky?"

"She's the heroine of the story. White Clover is her older sister."

"Then, Meadow Deer is…"

"He is the love interest of White Clover."

"Just like how I'm your love interest?"

"Dynamis." Hikaru playfully scolds. "Just keep on reading."

"Okay." Dynamis said, sliding his forefinger across the iPad screen to turn to the next page. "As I was saying." He said, slightly re-clearing his throat once more.

**Strawberry Sky Sunset **

**Page 12**

_The two of them are silently working in the surrounding trees of the maple oak tree orchard. There is some sunlight that shines through the healthy bright dark green leaves from above. The soft summer breezy winds rustle the leaves in a rhythmic dance._

_Meadow Deer rests his right hand on the maple oak tree trunk. "I, Meadow Deer, thank you for providing all of us with your sweet elixir for our minor business to flourish. Without you, Maple Oak Tree, there would be no sweet joys to this world known as Mother Earth."_

_"Meadow Deer," White Clover said looking over her right shoulder. She is wearing a dark blue knee-length dress and a miniature white jacket over her shoulders. On her head, there is a pink & lavender knitted beanie cap._

_Meadow Deer warmly smiles at White Clover in great admiration. There is a faint rosiness that begins to touch his cheeks. Soon after admiring his beautiful assistant, Meadow Deer returns his head to look at the tallness of the maple oak tree he was just talking to._

_"My grandparents once told me - a long time ago - that all of these trees are protectors of our people. They, all the trees, protect us from a demon that has been sealed underneath the very first tree. It sounds like a silly legend, huh?"_

_White Clover doesn't answer as she places an empty woven basket next to a tree._

_"Anyways, I'm just expressing my thankful gratitude to the maple oak trees. It is…" Meadow Deer slowly trails off feeling embarrassed of his old forgotten tribesmen that have been gone for twelve years all ready._

_"I don't think the legend is silly, Meadow Deer. I think it has a real purpose." White Clover finally answers Meadow Deer's rhetorical question that he has asked._

_"Huh?" Meadow Deer said sidelong glancing over his right shoulder blade at White Clover._

_"Without that very first tree, there would be no direct descendants of trees that would uphold the protection of all people. We might have been long forsaken." White Clover adds with a heartfelt reassuring smile on her lovely face. "I truly admire just how much you truly value your tribesmen, Meadow Deer. It is a very unique trait that you possess."_

_Some of the fallen leaves on the soil grassy ground start to softly dance in the soft windy summer breeze. While the fallen leaves continue to dance in a graceful dance, the leaves lightly brush up against Meadow Deer' ankles._

_The wind spirits continue to coax Meadow Deer to approach the awaiting White Clover who is sitting next to an oak tree with a woven basket at her side as she is taking a fast quick break from work._

_Once again, Meadow Deer starts to hesitate. That is until he meets her soft honey-brown eyes with his. His left eye is a silver orb and his right is an amethyst orb. It is a rare feature of his forgotten tribesmen that once existed._

_White Clover warmly smiles at Meadow Deer as she silently observes his appearance. His attire is a sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark grey shorts. Around his slender waist, there is an inexperienced beadwork belt. He also wears a pair of open-toed sandals._

_White Clover feels a slight rush of rosiness start to color her cheeks in embarrassment. "Meadow Deer, why on earth would you wear something so… ugly and unattractive?"_

_"It was given to me as a present from my very first friend here within Bald Eagle Village, White Clover." Meadow Deer replies with a heartfelt wink. "It is also one of my greatest treasures. I like to have it close to me at all times. I would never forgive myself if I ever lost this nicely crafted belt." He said in great pride of having such an ugly inexperienced beadwork belt around his waist._

_"M-Meadow Deer," White Clover playfully scolds him with a hint of rosiness to her cheeks. She still cannot believe that Meadow Deer is wearing her ugly inexperienced beadwork belt that she gave to him as a present._

_"Hmm."_

_"I-I will make you another beadwork belt. One that you can be truly proud of instead of embarrassed of." White Clover shyly said refusing to look at him now. "I will make it nice and sparkly with the new beads that the Fur-traders are transporting."_

_"Oh, White Clover." Meadow Deer said as he swiftly turns around to face her._

_White Clover could hear Meadow Deer's footsteps pace through the fallen blanket of healthy leaves. His feet are kicking the leaves in the process as he brisk walks up to White Clover's sitting form…_

**Strawberry Sky Sunset**

**Page 15**

Dynamis stops in mid-sentence from reading the eBook story 'Strawberry Sky Sunset'. He turns his head to see Hikaru fast asleep. His eyes soften as he watches her chest rise and fall with calm, slightly wheezing breaths. A few coughs escape from her lips.

Dynamis places her iPad on the end table and grabs the empty bowl in his hand. As he stands up over towering her sleeping figure, Dynamis leans forward to lightly kiss her warm, feverous forehead. "Sweet dreams, Princess Hikaru." He softly whispers, leaning away from her. Dynamis turns on his heel and walks out of the room as he slowly closes the door behind.

**Ekosi. **

**Chapter one of 'Strawberry Maple Swirl'**

AN: Another challenge story set by Kingdom's Oathkeeper. Goal is 5 chapters. Please check out Kingdom's Oathkeeper's new challenge story: Illuminate Winter.

Please R&R. Thank you very much.

AN: Side note.

**This side-story 'Strawberry Sky Sunset' is a personal project of mine that I'm deciding to share from my hard work of study. My profile does say that I want to publish my own work. This minor view of the story called 'Strawberry Sky Sunset' is a small portion of the plot line. I've decided to show that small portion of the hard work and dedication. **

**I just want to know what you, readers, think of Meadow Deer and White Clover as characters from what you, readers, have just read about them so far. Tell me what you think of these two characters are they a good couple? I, personally, like Meadow Deer & White Clover as an official pair. This story belongs to Ai-chan only, so please no copying idea from her. Thank you very much.**


	2. Pillow fight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade Metal Series.

**Claimer:** I own Meadow Deer and White Clover from 'Strawberry Sky Sunset'. I also own Dr. Strongeagle.

**AN:** Please R&R for Kingdom's Oathkeeper: Illumine Winter. As well for my story 'Strawberry Maple Swirl'. This chapter is inspired from listening to 'Tear Aimu' – A Zelink video that I've grown fond of. The song is so nice.

**Strawberry Maple Swirl**

**Chapter 2**

_**Strawberry Sky Sunset **_

_**Page 11**_

_Just on the outskirts of Bald Eagle Village, there is a rich orchard of maple trees and a single small tent shelter in the center of the orchard. There is a young 19-year-old man, Meadow Deer, busy working on his daily work in his rich maple tree orchard._

_As soon as Strawberry Sky arrives inside of the maple tree orchard, she silently hides behind one of the maple trees to watch Meadow Deer and White Clover._

_**Strawberry Sky Sunset **_

_**Page 12**_

_The two of them are silently working in the surrounding trees of the maple tree orchard. There is some sunlight that shines through the healthy bright dark green leaves from above. The soft summer breezy winds rustle the leaves in a rhythmic dance._

_Meadow Deer rests his right hand on the maple tree trunk. "I, Meadow Deer, thank you for providing all of us with your sweet elixir for our minor business to flourish. Without you, Maple Tree, there would be no sweet joys to this world known as Mother Earth."_

_"Meadow Deer," White Clover said looking over her right shoulder. She is wearing a dark blue knee-length dress and a miniature white jacket over her shoulders. On her head, there is a pink & lavender knitted beanie cap._

_Meadow Deer warmly smiles at White Clover in great admiration. There is a faint rosiness that begins to touch his cheeks. Soon after admiring his beautiful assistant, Meadow Deer returns his head to look at the tallness of the maple tree he was just talking to._

_**Strawberry Sky Sunset **_

_**Page 13**_

_"My grandparents once told me - a long time ago - that all of these trees are protectors of our people. They, all the trees, protect us from a demon that has been sealed underneath the very first tree. It sounds like a silly legend, huh?"_

_White Clover doesn't answer as she places an empty woven basket next to a tree._

_"Anyways, I'm just expressing my thankful gratitude to the maple trees. It is…" Meadow Deer slowly trails off feeling embarrassed of his old forgotten tribesmen that have been gone for twelve years all ready._

_"I don't think the legend is silly, Meadow Deer. I think it has a real purpose." White Clover finally answers Meadow Deer's rhetorical question that he has asked._

_"Huh?" Meadow Deer said sidelong glancing over his right shoulder blade at White Clover._

_"Without that very first tree, there would be no direct descendants of trees that would uphold the protection of all people. We might have been long forsaken." White Clover adds with a heartfelt reassuring smile on her lovely face. "I truly admire just how much you truly value your tribesmen, Meadow Deer. It is a very unique trait that you possess."_

_**Strawberry Sky Sunset **_

_**Page 14**_

_Some of the fallen leaves on the soil grassy ground start to softly dance in the soft windy spring breeze. While the fallen leaves continue to dance in a graceful dance, the leaves lightly brush up against Meadow Deer' ankles._

_The wind spirits continue to coax Meadow Deer to approach the awaiting White Clover who is sitting next to a maple tree with a woven basket at her side as she is taking a fast quick break from work._

_Once again, Meadow Deer starts to hesitate. That is until he meets her soft honey-brown eyes with his. His left eye is a silver orb and his right is an amethyst orb. It is a rare feature of his forgotten tribesmen that once existed. More commonly known as the 'Blackfoot' Nation._

_It is very strange how destiny and fate intertwines these two sworn tribesmen enemies that continuously raid each other out of warrior status to meet under such a romantic atmosphere between a young man and a young woman. The young man is of the strong bloodline of the 'Blackfoot' Nation and the young woman is of the strong bloodline of Plains Cree._

_**Strawberry Sky Sunset**_

_**Page 15**_

_White Clover warmly smiles at Meadow Deer as she silently observes his appearance. His attire is a sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark grey shorts. Around his slender waist, there is an inexperienced beadwork belt. He also wears a pair of open-toed sandals._

_White Clover feels a slight rush of rosiness start to color her cheeks in embarrassment. "Meadow Deer, why on earth would you wear something so… so ugly and unattractive?"_

_"It was given to me as a present from my very first friend here within Bald Eagle Village, White Clover." Meadow Deer replies with a heartfelt wink. "It is also one of my greatest treasures. I like to have it close to me at all times. I would never forgive myself if I ever lost this nicely crafted belt." He said in great pride of having such an ugly inexperienced beadwork belt around his waist._

_"M-Meadow Deer," White Clover playfully scolds him with a hint of rosiness to her cheeks. She still cannot believe that Meadow Deer is wearing her ugly inexperienced beadwork belt that she gave to him as a present._

_"Hmm."_

_"I-I will make you another beadwork belt. One that you can be truly proud of instead of embarrassed of." White Clover shyly said refusing to look at him now. "I will make it nice and sparkly with the new beads that the Fur-traders are transporting."_

_"Oh, White Clover." Meadow Deer said as he swiftly turns around to face her._

_White Clover could hear Meadow Deer's footsteps pace through the fallen blanket of healthy leaves. His feet are kicking the leaves in the process as he brisk walks up to White Clover's sitting form next to a ¼ filling woven basket of maple sugar._

_Meadow Deer's body is now standing over at her side. He bends forward to grab hold of her hands in his. He could hear her gasps as she is being pulled up into his sturdy arms._

_White Clover's cheeks begin to heat up more into a more visible rosy blush. She felt Meadow Deer's sturdy left arm wrap around her slender waist and his right hand behind the back of her head._

_"White Clover, will you run away with me?" Meadow Deer softly whispers into her left ear._

_White Clover's eyes widen as her heart nearly skips a beat. "M-Meadow Deer,"_

_"I cannot bare the painful thought of you being forced to marry some other man." He said lightly pressing her body more firmly against his comforting warmth in a soft and gentle embrace now within his two arms. "Don't you want to become my beloved wife, White Clover, instead?"_

_White Clover lightly squeezes her trimmed fingernails on his muscular arms of his slim built body figure. She lays her head down against the warmth of his chest. "Meadow Deer, I want to run away with you so badly in order to elope with you. There is nothing more than I desire than to be with you forever." White Clover confesses as she raises her head up to look at him with teary eyes. "I… I want to be only yours, Meadow Deer." She adds with some tears that are sliding down from her eyes. Her tears leave a stain in its wake on her lovely face._

_**Strawberry Sky Sunset**_

_**Page 16**_

_"In that case, White Clover. Let us leave tonight." Meadow Deer softly suggests as he softly dries her tears from her face with his thumbs._

_"I cannot leave…" White Clover starts to softly cry to herself as she lowers her head down to bury her head in the warmth of Meadow Deer's chest. Her tears leave a trail in its wake as they stain her pretty face of great sorrow as well as his shirt that he wears._

_"Why not?" Meadow Deer asks pulling away from their heartfelt hug. His hands are now resting on her shoulder blades. "Is it about Strawberry Sky? You know, she can come along with us."_

_"No." White Clover said, shaking her head. "It is not that."_

_"Then, what is preventing you?"_

_"It is my responsibility and duty to uphold the alliance. My people of Bald Eagle Village are my responsibility to protect from unnecessary raids. I am the eldest daughter of a great and respected chief." White Clover said formally as she raises her head up with a sense of dignity. She reopens her honey-brown eyes to frown at Meadow Deer. "I'm sorry, Meadow Deer. I cannot run away with you."_

_**Strawberry Sky Sunset**_

_**Page 17**_

_Meadow Deer slightly lowers his gaze from her for a brief moment. Then, he lifts his eyes to stare deeply into her honey-brown eyes once more with his unusual silver and amethyst eyes. "Even if you really wanted to run away from it all?" Meadow Deer asks with soft heartfelt eyes. He lightly brushes her locks from her face with his fingertips. "I won't force you to run away with me, White Clover?"_

_"If only I was not the daughter of a chief."_

_Meadow Deer lightly chuckles underneath his breath. "Don't say that, White Clover." He said resting his left palm on her rosy left cheek. "Once long ago, I was also a son to a chief."_

_"You were?" White Clover asks glancing at him._

_Meadow Deer nods. "This is why I have two different shades of eyes. I have inherited these eyes from my own father who also had silver and amethyst eyes." He told her as he leans his head forward to lightly kiss her forehead with his warm lips._

_"Meadow Deer," White Clover lightly whispers underneath her warm breath. There is a small smile that appears on her lips._

_Meadow Deer intertwines his fingers with hers in a heartfelt and playful manner. He softly whispers into her left ear to listen to his sweet words that are meant only for her to hear._

_A tearful Strawberry Sky silently and slowly steps back away from her hiding place behind one of the maple trees. She turns her back to them. There are surrounding twigs everywhere. Strawberry Sky has to be very careful to not make a sound as she departs from the maple tree orchard._

_**Ekosi. End of Chapter 3**_

Dynamis re-reads to Hikaru as he leans his back against the wall. He is sitting at the end of her bed. His right hand is resting on her soft shoulder blade.

Hikaru is cuddling against the warmth of his robe-clothed chest. Her left side of her temple rests against his chest; she could hear the soft rhythmic drumbeat of his heart. She pulls the sheets as well as her star blanket over her shoulders and across Dynamis' lower abdomen. Underneath the sheets and star blanket, Hikaru wraps her arm across his stomach. Her hand rests on his side as she begins to lightly squeeze him a soft-felt gentle hug.

Dynamis' cheeks become rosier as he feels greatly tempted to touch her lips with his own. Instead of giving in to his silent selfish desires, Dynamis starts to softly trace his thumb on her lips to feel just how soft and tender her lips would feel if he did manage to touch her lips with his.

The base of his thumb traces alongside her bottom lips while the tip edge of his thumb traces alongside her upper lips. Soon after tracing her lips with his thumb, Dynamis removes his hand from her face. He begins to lightly trace over his own lips with the exact same thumb that he used to trace over Hikaru's soft and tender lips.

Hikaru lifts her head up to stare at him with her soft lavender eyes. Dynamis inhales a light gasp as his lips slightly part away after seeing a hinted glitter within those lavender eyes of hers. Her soft lavender eyes twinkle just like the night stars that orbit his solar planet, Jupiter. He cups her chin in between his palm as he lowers his head downwards. Their eyes softly close simultaneously. His breath lightly touches her moist lips.

Knock. Knock.

Dynamis pauses only inches away from joining his lips to hers. He releases an irritated groan in the back of his throat. Their eyes reopen to listen to the constant banging of the front door. "I better go see who it is." He said, reluctantly slipping from underneath the warmth of the sheets and star blanket. His white robe lightly flaps against his black pants. "Hello,"

Hikaru raises her hand up to lightly release a soft cough that is beginning to erupt from her wheezing chest.

A middle-aged man dressed in a white coat and business suit uniform walks into the interior of her room. Dynamis follows closely behind the taller man in front of him. "Good day, Miss Hasama. I'm the house doctor going house-to-house on calls to check on patients." He starts, sitting down on a stool next to Hikaru's bed. He places down his maroon leather doctor's bag on the carpet floor. He pulls out a metal stethoscope from his bag and places it around his neck. "My name is Doctor Strongeagle."

**An hour and ½ hour passes by.**

Hikaru inhales deeply through her nostrils and exhales through her mouth in deep calm breaths. The middle-aged doctor is sitting on a small stool as he lightly presses the metal stethoscope against Hikaru's chest to listen to the drumbeat of her heart. The icy touch of the metal against her warm skin makes her feel like shivering.

"Hmm." The doctor starts to think to himself. Doctor Strongeagle is pressing the metal piece of the stethoscope in quite a few different areas on her chest and her backside. He sighs in defeat and removes his supply from his ears. "You must stay indoors for at least another week. This cold is quite serious, Miss Hasama." He told her as he zipped open his maroon leather doctor's bag and places his metal stethoscope within.

Hikaru nods with a frown upon her pretty face.

"Get plenty of rest and eat a lot of Chicken Noodle soup." He said as he pulls out a white envelope. "This is a powdered medicine that I'm giving to my bedridden patients." He adds, turning to look at Dynamis standing at the door. "Mix this in a broth for the next seven days. It should bring down her fever."

"Yes… Thank you, Doctor Strongeagle." Dynamis said, escorting the middle-aged doctor to the front door of the one-story yellow house.

Hikaru closes her eyes flopping backwards onto her feathered pillow. Her soft lavender eyes gaze upwards at her ceiling. She heard the door open and close. Once more she closes her eyes, listening to the soft footsteps of her Jupiter warrior.

"Are you hungry, Hikaru?" Dynamis asks, sitting down on the stool next to her bed. Hikaru doesn't answer him. "You know, right now, you look just like the real life 'Sleeping Beauty'."

"Kiss me awake, then." Hikaru kittenishly dared him. A small smile appears on her raspberry-flavored glossy lips. "That is if you are 'man' enough."

Dynamis stands up from the stool. His slender body hovers over her fragile body as he lifts his right knee to rest on the edge of her bed. Both of his hands are positioned on the two sides of her head on her bed. He begins to lower his head forward.

Inch by inch.

His smooth lips touch the softness of her left cheek. "Did you – just now - get a little nervous?"

"I… I didn't think you would actually…"

"I'll get my chance to kiss you. Eventually. When you least expect it, Hikaru." Dynamis said, allowing his warm minty breath to warm the surface of her rosy left cheek. Quickly, he gives her a quick swift kiss on her left cheek, before he leans back away from her. He rests his right hand on his hip. "If you don't stop being so coquettish with me. I might end up losing my innocence to you." He breathed as his benevolent deep gaze stares at her in her turquoise nightgown.

Hikaru giggles, lightly shaking her head. She covers herself in her star blanket. "You are quite cute, Dynamis. Sometimes."

"Cute?" Dynamis repeats, arching an eyebrow. He, once again, hears Hikaru giggles to herself. A pillow is slapped across his face. "You know, this means war." He said, shielding himself with his left arm from the pillow's wrath. He manages to reach out for another pillow with his right hand. The two playfully laugh as they enjoy their pillow fight. Feathers – from the pillows - fly all over.

Dynamis tackles Hikaru as he curls his right arm around Hikaru's waist, he softly pushing her down onto her bed. The back of her head rests on a soft cushion pillow as her wrists are pinned down over her head. Her lavender eyes gaze up at the guy hovering over her body. A few coughs escape her lips. "There. I win this time, Hikaru. The heavenly stars have not forsaken me, yet."

"You just got lucky this time. If I didn't have this fever…"

"You know," Dynamis said, slightly shifting his body to lie down on her bed against the wall. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her backside closer to his abdomen. "I think. I'm coming down with something, Hikaru. I'm starting to shiver. Uncontrollably."

"You see, Dynamis. This is why I wanted you to stay away from me. Why didn't you listen to me?" Hikaru scolds, pulling her star blanket to cover him as well.

Dynamis hides his face against her backline, silently inhaling her sweet ginger-scent aroma sweat that is pasted on her body. Curiosity overcomes him as his fingertips lightly trace from her stomach to the side of her hip and down on her nicely lotion leg, barely reaching her kneecap.

"Hey! Dynamis," Hikaru scolds motioning her fully clothed body to shift around to face against his fully clothed body with hers.

Nervously, Dynamis gulps as his chest is now pressing against her blossoming chest. "Hikaru," Dynamis breathes, breathless. A soft growl in his throat begins to erupt. Unintentionally, a shadowy darkness is creeping in the shadows of a once corrupted heart such as his.

"What do you think you are doing?" Her icy lavender gaze pierces through all his safeguarded defenses. He felt weak and weary in her presence.

"It… It must be this feverish feeling… It is only the fever talking…" He breathed, only inches away from touching her lips with his. Hesitation flows all over his weary body. "We… We should… uh…" He stops mid-sentence as he nervously licks his dry lips in anticipation. He reaches over her to turn off the night lamp on the end table.

Darkness. Only the light of the bright moonlight shines in the abyss of darkness inside Hikaru's bedroom.

Dynamis leans his backside against the wall; his sturdy arms are protectively coiled around Hikaru's fragile form as he presses her body more firmly against his. "Is it okay, if I just lay with you for tonight?" His trembling voice is barely a whispering silent plea; he felt the light nod of her head as she rests her head on his warm chest. After listening to the soft drumbeat of his rhythmic heartbeat, Hikaru soon falls into deep slumber with her chest rising and falling in a soft pace. A few soft coughs escape her lips.

Scorching underneath the intense heat from the fever, Dynamis unbuttons his robe and slips it over his head to lightly toss it - his robe - to the room carpet floor.

He is being extra careful, as to not awaken the now sleeping Hikaru that rest in the protective hold within his arms. His black shirt is sticking against his abdomen, like a second piece of skin, revealing every curve and build of his slender body.

Dynamis softly combs Hikaru's loose stands of cerulean hair from her pretty tannish face with his fingers. His forefinger twirls around a few loose strands becoming hopelessly entangled in between the firm holds of her cerulean hair. He stops from twirling his forefinger any further as he did not want to awaken a peaceful sleeping Hikaru.

Dynamis remains silent as he recalls some earlier memories. "It is very strange that I would recognize you, Hikaru. You see you are my lovely cerulean-haired beauty. Truth is, you honestly stole my heart away. 'Love at first sight'… Who would have thought it could happen to me. Me, the sole guardian of Mist Mountain." He whispers, closing his sapphire eyes in agony. A single lonely tear slides down his cheek leaving a staining trail in its wake. "I'm only your 'secret knight' sworn to protect you from the abyss of darkness. Instead of you being consumed with Hades' curse. I willingly took your place because you are…"

"Dynamis," Hikaru whispers while sleeping. Her fingers trail alongside his upper abdomen in search of something. Without looking at her, Dynamis grasps Hikaru's wandering hand in his. He lightly squeezes her hand in his to reassure her that he has not left her. "Please don't leave me… alone." She pleads; some tears trail her cheek leaving a stain on her pretty face.

Dynamis gasps, turning to look at the sleeping young woman in his arms. His gaze softens as he silently admires her unique beauty in the moonlight that shone in her bedroom window. Casually, he releases her hand from his hold.

"You have often played bey-blade with your Storm Aquio - that you have inherited from your mother - when you were a small child. Your mother, Esmeralda, was alive and suffering from an illness." Dynamis spoke to her softly as he combs her strands of hair behind her ear.

"You've meet with that abyss of darkness, when Ryuga took your soul for his own in the corrupted L-Drago. Is this the reason as to why that darkness given you so much fear?" He adds, still brushing his backhand on her soft face with soft, swift strokes.

His fingertips start trailing down her temple to along the line of her cheekbone and down to her firmly framed collarbone. Hikaru slightly shifts her body to his tender, exploring touch.

"You have proven yourself as royalty, when you spoke about protecting bey-blade and ventured out to make a stand using your precious 'Storm Aquio' one last time." He replies, closing his eyes.

"Yes… I have seen all those deeds of yours at my temple shrine, Mist Mountain. The 'Will of the Heavens' has guided me to you. To protect you, Hikaru, as an eternal promise to King Zeus. I am your guardian and knight, Hikaru, here to serve and protect you." Dynamis vows as his lips press against her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my precious Princess Hikaru." He adds as he too falls fast asleep.

**Ekosi. Chapter 2 of 5**

_Ekosi_ literally means: '_That is all'_. It is a Plains Cree (Native American/First Nation) word.

Below are these two side events that are not a part of the storyline plot. These are only recent add-ins that I decided to include in this special chapter. Please enjoy them, as they are not involved in the original plot for 'Strawberry Maple Swirl'.

Sorry this chapter is quite long. It is because the original in-story of White Clover and Meadow Deer is like 5 pages long. (In the in-story, these pages might be unevenly unbalanced please forgive me: pages start at page 11 and end at page 17) It is the re-fresh event that occurs in chapter one. (I really should have just added this whole WC x MD event in chapter one.)

I just want to know those thoughts on White Clover & Meadow Deer pairing. What are the pros and cons? So, I can make this pairing very believable to my future audience. It will be very helpful.

Tell me what you think of Meadow Deer and White Clover. Will they work or not? I won't be up-dating any more events with them because it will ruin my planned moments that I have in store for them in my official work. Sure, I plan to make Meadow Deer & White Clover an official pairing in my personal project. I know they are good for each other. But what does my audience think on this pairing. I call this extended point of view.

Anyways this is the two side events that I just done in a minor add-ins blooper-like sense. I really don't see these two events fitting into this five-chapter goal story. They were so well written I just couldn't bring myself to just delete them without sharing.

_Side event #1_

"Sweet dreams, my precious Princess Hikaru." Dynamis adds as he too falls fast asleep.

Hikaru opens her lavender eyes after hearing every last word of Dynamis' confession. Her gaze is full of sorrow. "I'm sorry, Dynamis. I'm just causing you more pain and agony." Her whisper is barely heard beneath her breath. She wraps her arms around his slender waist and lightly squeezes him in a hug.

_Side event #2_

"To protect you." Dynamis said.

"Protect her from whom?" A shadowy voice said in the back around.

Dynamis' heart sinks as he turns his head to look at the window. There - in the window's reflection - is an evil sneer on Dynamis' face. Dynamis cannot believe it. His own dark side has returned. But how, Hades' cursed jewel was destroyed?


	3. Out in the Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

**AN: Please check out Kingdom Oathkeeper's Illuminate Winter chapter 3**

**Strawberry Maple Swirl**

**Chapter 3**

Dynamis is outside knocking on the door. "Princess Hikaru, are you in there?"

"Come in." Hikaru calls from inside her bedroom.

Dynamis turns the knob, tilting his head to see Hikaru's backside. He gasps as he sees Hikaru applying some 'brown sugar vanilla body cream' lotion on her legs. The motion of her palms rubbing the substance in her legs causes Dynamis to faintly turn a shade of scarlet. He turns his body around, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Princess Hikaru." Dynamis said, removing his palm from his mouth. "I didn't realize that you were still busy preparing yourself for your outing for the first time in a whole week of recovery."

Hikaru softly giggles to herself. "I'm sure I'm going to be alright today, Dye. I don't have a fever anymore." She said walking up to him. Her footsteps are light and soft as she comes to stand right behind him.

"Princess Hikaru, you really are a handful." Dynamis said turning his over-towering body to look down at her. He combs his fingers through her cerulean hair in a soft caressing gesture. "I will always come to your aid as your chosen guardian and knight."

"It is because I'm a descendant of King Zeus?"

"It is much more than being a descendant. You are full of compassion, Princess Hikaru. I… uh… I."

"I understand, Dye. You don't have to explain it to me." Hikaru reassures him by grasping his hands in hers, lightly squeezing them in reassurance. "It will be fine today."

Dynamis stares down at her for a while.

"I won't faint. I promise, I'll dress warm."

"Okay." Dynamis said reluctantly.

"Okay. First place is the grocery store." Hikaru said, walking to her closet to pick a white winter coat. As she is buttoning up, a pink cotton scarf is thrown over her neck. Hikaru turns her head to look at Dynamis tying a knot.

"I guess I should help you get dressed up for this dreadfully cold December weather. It is quite the cold blizzard."

"Dye, there you go, again. Over exenterating as usual. You worry too much."

"Even though, Princess Hikaru." Dynamis said, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pushing her closer to his frame. He leans forward to whisper into her right ear. "I'd much rather and prefer to undress you, instead of dressing you up."

"Dye." Hikaru scolds, playfully slapping his shoulder for his bold comment. She could hear him chuckle at her usual reaction to his boldness. Her cheeks redden a rosy shade. "Honestly, sometimes you are…" Hikaru is interrupted with a pair of pressing and pursuing lips that are firmly pressed against hers in order to silence her. Those moist smooth lips depart from her glossy lips.

"I figured as much. Your lips are nice and soft."

"Dye," Hikaru said as her face puffs in frustration.

Dynamis softly gazes at her with his soft baby blue eyes. He rests his right palm on Hikaru's forehead. "I'll be waiting for you in the living room, Princess Hikaru. I also have to get dressed for the weather." He told her as he walks out of her bedroom.

"Oh, Dye." A blushing Hikaru said, pressing her forefinger on her lips. "Why would he suddenly kiss me?"

**Inside the grocery store**

Hikaru is pushing the strolling cart, looking at the list. "I need to get some lean meat for tonight's supper." She said, looking at the backside of Dynamis. "Dye, are you going to stay over for supper?"

"Are you going to make something special for supper?" Dynamis asked looking over his shoulder to stare at the young cerulean haired young woman. His left hand rests on his hip. "I look forward to some 'Hamburger Helper'." He lightly teases her with a soft chuckle.

"Oh, Dye. You are literally too much." Hikaru said walking past him to the milk products. "Should we get some ice cream for dessert?"

"I'd prefer to have something else for dessert." Dynamis said from standing behind her as his tall and slender body over-towers hers. He softly brushes her cerulean hair from her shoulders, casually brushing her shoulder blades with his fingertips. His silent thoughts linger to this morning when he saw her applying some lotion to her slender legs. "If only…"

Hikaru sidelong glances at her Jupiter warrior's longing and yearning gaze that sparkles within the depth of those sapphire eyes of his. Her silent thoughts being to linger in the back of her mind: 'since when did their close friendship change? Is it that kiss from this morning? Or did their friendship change, when she came down with a fever two weeks ago?'

Hikaru opens her mouth intending to speak.

"I heard that this 'Strawberry Maple' ice cream is quite delicious." Dynamis said, placing it into the strolling cart. He walks ahead of her to find something else to pick for her. He wanted to avoid her from asking about what is changing between them. Their friendship is slowly changing. His inner-thoughts start to linger in the depth of his mind: 'the first day, they met was inside the walls of the WBBA HQ. He knew that the heavenly stars would eventually guide him back to her. He, personally, proclaimed to King Zeus that he would protect Zeus' descendant with all of his life.'

"Dye," A soft voice spoke from behind him.

"Hmm…" Dynamis looks over his right shoulder to see the frowning young cerulean haired woman. "It is alright, Princess Hikaru." He reassures with a soft forced smile as he resumes down the aisle.

"Dye." Hikaru lowers her head down.

"Hello, Mommy-Hikaru." Tihti said, hugging Hikaru in his boyish arms. "I missed you so very much."

"Tihti?" Hikaru said in amazement to see her Venus warrior at the grocery store.

"Hello, Princess." A deep voice said from ahead.

Hikaru lifts up her head to see the remainder of her four solar system knightly warriors. "Hello, everyone."

"Princess, how are you feeling?" Her Saturn warrior, Aguma, asked full of concern pasted on his features. "I… I wanted to visit you…" He lowers his head down in shame.

"What Mr. Aguma means to say is that you have come down with quite a really bad cold. We were unable to come because Mr. Dynamis reassured us that he would return you to your healthy state. He instructed us to look after 'Hasama Academy' for you." Her Mercury warrior, Yuki, explains with some fulfilled eyes.

"Mommy-Hikaru, where is Daddy-Dynamis anyways?" Her Venus warrior, Tihti asked looking up at her.

"Oh, he went on ahead down these aisles."

"Okay." Tihti beams as he rushes down the aisles in hot pursuit.

"Princess Hikaru," Another deep voice said with his arms folded across his chest. "Is Dynamis being mean to you?"

"King," Hikaru said, as she sees her short-tempered Mars warrior transform his dark blue hair to a shade of white.

"If he is being mean to you. I'll show him a thing or two." King said in a very over-protective mode. "The nerve of him. He's hogging you all to himself." He said squeezing a pair of fists.

"King, it is not like that. It is just…" Hikaru said, hesitating on consoling in her chosen solar warriors. "It is just too complicated to explain, right now."

"Complicated?" Her Saturn warrior asked, stepping in front of the Mars warrior. "What happened, Princess?"

Hikaru groans in dismay and discomfort.

"Hey, guys." Tihti said, waving his filled arms with junk food and a two-liter of pop. "Let's have a party to celebrate Mommy-Hikaru's success on getting well."

"What?" Hikaru asked looking at her Venus warrior being followed by her Jupiter warrior. A faint primrose blush appears on her cheeks when her lavender eyes meet her Jupiter warrior's soft sapphire ones.

"Tihti, we should wait until Princess Hikaru is at full strength. We will have a celebration for her at her blossoming business, Hasama Academy." Yuki reassures the youth.

"We should return back to the academy, though." Aguma states, looking at his co-workers. Yuki and Tihti nod, while King just blankly looks at Aguma.

The four solar warriors leave down the aisle, leaving Hikaru and Dynamis alone.

Hikaru casually combs her fingers through her cerulean hair. She steals a silent glance at him at the corner of her lavender eyes. "Umm…"

Dynamis sidelong glances at her with his sapphire eyes. He tilts his head to gaze down at her. He notices that she lowers her head down from looking at him. He rests his palm on her head. "Hikaru, I've been meaning to have a heart-to-heart conversation with you."

Hikaru lifts up her head to stare up at her Jupiter warrior serious expression. She manages to swallow a gulp in anticipation on what they are going to talk about.

**That evening…**

Hikaru is finishing washing the dinner dishes. Her lavender eyes stare outside the fogged glass window.

'Never Knew I Needed' by Ne-Yo ring tone is heard in the back around. "Who could be texting me at this time of the night?" Hikaru said walking to her Samsung iPhone 5 touch.

"Meet me at the weeping willow trees in fifteen minutes. – Dye."

"He must want to talk about this distance between us." Hikaru said, looking at the remaining unfinished dishes still waiting to be washed. She releases a deep sigh from her lips. "I'll finish them when I get back."

Hikaru slips on her white winter jacket and wraps her pink cotton scarf over his face. She slips on her purple mittens and her purple beanie cap on her head. As she turns the knob, someone standing on the outside of her doorway stops her.

"Pluto," Hikaru spoke as a pair of arms wrap around her shoulder blades in a soft embraced hug. "Pluto, what are you…"

"I won't let him hog you all to himself like last time. I have deep feelings for you, too." Pluto said, forcefully pushing his body against hers. He manages to push her back into the interior of her house. The front door closes behind them.

**Underneath the Weeping Willow Trees**

Dynamis is shuffling his feet in the sugar-like snow as snowflakes flutter down from the Heavens. His dark blue mitten glove is holding a dark green ribbon. "I think this will look very lovely in her cerulean hair. I'll tie it into her hair and ask her if she wants to take our friendship to the next level of becoming official boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm sure our feelings are mutual."

A shooting star flies across the sky. Dynamis inhales a deep gasp; he lifts up his head to look at the trailing of ruby red stardust. "A bad omen." He said, growling in the depth of his throat. In haste, Dynamis starts at a posthaste run towards Hikaru's home. 'Hikaru,' His inner-thoughts linger in the back of his mind.

As he runs, Dynamis collides with someone. He looks down at the cerulean haired woman that is softly weeping in his arms. He wraps his arms around her, protectively. "Hikaru,"

"I'm… I'm alright, Dye." Hikaru said, raising her head up to look at his enraged expression on his face. Her teary eyes are glossy from weeping. She starts shivering in his arms.

"You silly 'stardust princess'." Dynamis said, slipping off his jacket to wrap around her cold shoulders. "You're going to catch another dreadful chill. Even after you have just recently overcame your flu that you had two weeks ago." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her more firmly against his chest.

There are some snowflakes that circle around their bodies and some even land on top of their heads. Dynamis leans back to brush some snowflakes from her head; he places the green ribbon in his mouth to grasp some strands of cerulean hair in his hand. He takes the ribbon from in between his lips to tie the ribbon in Hikaru's hair. "There. Now, you're the most beautiful girl that the cosmos can ever offer to the world."

Hikaru slightly giggles to herself, wiping her tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Dye."

"Hikaru, my feelings for you have deepened." Dynamis told her, taking her hand in his. "They are not merely on friendship terms anymore. How do you feel for me?"

"I've noticed that I have these unexplained deep feelings for you, Dye." Hikaru said, lifting her head up to brush some snow from his purplish-gray hair. She lightly giggles to herself. "Is it okay, if we stay at the park for a while longer. I don't want to go home."

"What happened?" Dynamis asked, narrowing his icy gaze. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Not really. I'm the one that hurt him. I hit him over the head with a frying pan and knocked him out cold into the K.O. mode."

"Then, he is going to feel a real headache by morning with a bump on his head." Dynamis said, wrapping his arm across her shoulder to rest his palm on the side of her arm. He lightly squeezes her closer to him. "I hope that you won't get any ideas of doing that to me, Hikaru."

Hikaru lightly slaps his upper abdomen, leaning her head down on his chest to listen to the strong drumbeat of his heartbeat. She allows him to guide her to a playhouse in the park.

Dynamis guides Hikaru by the hand to sit down on the little plastic seat. "We'll play house for a while." He said, with a heartfelt wink.

"Okay." Hikaru said, enjoying their quality time with each other.

"Honey, I'm home." Dynamis said, leaning his body inside the little playhouse to sit down on the plastic seat opposite of Hikaru.

"Welcome home, Darling." Hikaru said, playing along with her Jupiter warrior in their make-believe married life. "How was your day at work?"

"It was fine. The guys say that our game has become quite popular."

"Oh, that is wonderful. The children are busy studying hard for the mid-term exams."

"Ah. The children are our pride and joy, Honey."

"I agree, Darling."

Dynamis flashes her a charming smile, he leans forward to press his lips against hers. His tongue forcefully pushes its way into the interior of her mouth. Hikaru releases a soft moan as she could feel his tongue rub against hers. Just as she is about to close her lavender eyes, Dynamis breaks free from their kiss. His fingertips lightly trace over her backhand. "That is what you call a 'French Kiss'."

Hikaru doesn't answer him.

Dynamis grasps her hand in his. "Since, you don't want to go home tonight. Why not camp at my place? It is only five blocks away from here."

Hikaru still doesn't answer as she allows Dynamis to guide her up from the playhouse.

Together, they leave the empty park, in the mist of the falling snowflakes that cover their heads with little dots of snowflakes.

Ekosi.

**AN: **

**Okay, I'm just going to end it right here because I have to work on the romance moment between ****mamapapa-shipping in a Rated T form. It is getting way too out of hand, the event that was suppose to be here but sadly isn't here in this chapter. **

**I hope this chapter was all right and cool. Oh, this was written for the challenge of the pair. It was 'meeting in the snowfall' for teens. I think the park is quite romantic, because it is full of innocence and playfulness. What did you all think of the make-believe married life between my ship? **

**Anyways, R&R for me as well as Kingdom Oathkeeper.**

**Thank you. **


	4. Inside Dynamis' room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal Series.**

**AN: Please check out Kingdom Oathkeeper's story: Illumining Winter as well and please review.****  
**

**Strawberry Maple Swirl**

**Chapter 4**

_Elsewhere inside a dark cavern_

Pluto snarls, having his hand on his throbbing head. "Damn her. Damn her." He hisses a few curses underneath his breath. "I'll have her soon enough." He vows, angrily. "She will soon regret her denial of me. She had no business hitting me over the head with that blasted frying pan of hers." He adds, closing his eyes trying to silently endure the pain. "Hikaru, you belong to the abyss of darkness. You belong to me and me alone. It cannot be denied." He vows, resting an ice pack on his sore and bruised head where he has endured the frying pan assault. Pluto winces. His scream echoes in agony of his suffering.

_Inside Dynamis' room_

Hikaru is sitting up on a queen-size bed with a white sheet covering her bare blossoming chest from exposure; she looks over her bare tannish right shoulder. Her lavender eyes stare at a young shirtless tannish guy fast asleep. From his waistline downwards, he is entangled underneath the warmth provided from a green quilted blanket. His purplish-gray hair is all messy and uncombed.

A small smile creeps on her lips as she replays the love fest scene in her memory.

_Dynamis holds Hikaru's hand in his as he guides her to a solitude room at the end of the hallway. He allows her to step into the interior of his room before him; Hikaru notices that Dynamis has a queen-size 'winter fog' model bed in the center of his room._

_Dynamis slips off his jacket from her bare shoulders, allowing his jacket to fall to the floor. Hikaru turns around to look up at his over-towering frame. He starts to unbutton his white robe - allowing it to also fall to the floor - to reveal his nicely framed lining of his abdomen. He still wears his beige pants and black shirt._

_"Dye?" Hikaru raises her eyebrow in mild curiosity. She is still fully clothed in her thigh-length sleeveless dark blue dress and black high heels._

_"Hikaru," Dynamis said, casually brushing her loose strands of cerulean hair from her face. "I'm slowly falling in love with you." He said, leaning his head down to kiss her lips with his in a few sweet swift strokes._

_Dynamis lightly chuckles to himself. He notices that Hikaru is automatically responding positively to his soft kisses that he gives to her. He liked the idea of her sharing his feelings. "You know something, Hikaru? We, you and me, are a lot like Meadow Deer and White Clover."_

_"How's that?"_

_"We both want to be together. However, something is preventing us from being together." Dynamis said, resting his forehead against hers. His fingers intertwine with hers. "Are you sure you really want to be with me?"_

_"Of course, Dye."_

_"I'm the Jupiter warrior, Dynamis. I'm also the direct descendant of the advisor knight to King Zeus. I'm a guardian to Mist Mountain. Darkness has engulfed me and has taken control of me as well." He said, staring at her with his benevolent eyes. "Even if it is… my destiny to always protect you…"_

_Hikaru licks her lips and briefly rubs her moist lips together. "What if… for just tonight. You can forget all those responsibilities that bind you to the past. And be yourself with me."_

_Silence befalls them in his moonlight room._

_"Very well." Dynamis said, guiding Hikaru hand-in-hand to his queen-sized bed. "Just for tonight."_

_Hikaru gasps, after being forcefully pulled forward to fall onto his bed. She rolls her body over onto her backside, just as Dynamis' body pounces over hers. Dynamis' body is now hovering over Hikaru's body. He pins her arms down over above her head._

_"Dye, what are you…" She asked nearly squirming underneath his firm hold._

_"A precious 'stardust princess' and a legendary 'solar warrior' will become one tonight underneath the heavenly stars." He said in a dazed trance._

_"What?"_

_"This is my time to pleasure you, Hikaru."_

_Hikaru doesn't answer him._

_"It has long been written in the heavenly stars above us. No one can defy the 'Will of the Heavens'. Not even us – you and me – can defy the 'Will of the Heavens'."_

_"The 'Will of the Heavens'…" Hikaru repeats in a dazed trance._

_"For far too long, Hikaru, have I waited just for this moment to share with you. And, only with you, my precious 'stardust princess'." Dynamis told her with tears forming in his sapphire eyes. He couldn't understand why he was submitting himself. Wasn't it her ancestor responsible? Her ancestor has entrusted and bestowed Hades' Cursed Jewel to his own 'temple guardian' knightly ancestor so long ago._

_Hikaru inhales deeply with a hinted fear in her lavender eyes. A few teardrops drop from Dynamis' sapphire eyes onto her face. Those salty, warm tears slide down her flushed rosy cheeks. All she could do was to remain silent under his hold. She just quietly listens to him speak and mutter those ancient and foreign dialects. His voice sounded so full of heartfelt words and chants. Hikaru figured it is of his confession and inner-turmoil of having to be given the responsibility to protect her from the grasp of Nemesis._

_"Dye, I'm…"_

_"Why did I tell you earlier that 'I'd prefer to undress you compared to dressing you up'. What is wrong with me?" Dynamis said in language she could once again understand. He suddenly releases her from his firm grip. Dynamis crawls over to the edge of his bed and sits on the end of his queen-sized bed. He cups his face in between his hands in remorse. "I shouldn't have these unnatural feelings for you. I'm your sole guardian. Here to guard and protect you from harm."_

_"Dye," Hikaru said, sitting up on his queen-size bed. She crawls – on her hands and knees - over to him to rest her cheek on his shoulder blade. Her palms rest on the side of his shoulders. She lightly squeezes her palms on his shoulders. "It is okay, Dye. I'm here with you. Always and forever."_

_Dynamis silently listens to the reassurance in her soft voice. Cautiously and carefully, he begins to tilt his body towards hers. As he lightly tackles her without much warning, her backside now pressed against his bed as her bodily frame is now spread across his bed in a submissive position underneath him._

_"Princess Hikaru," Dynamis said, leaning his head down to her bodily frame that is now submissively positioned beneath his hovering body. His smooth lips start to caress the base of her neckline with soft and tender kisses alongside her collarbone. His head shifts from left to right just in order to get a better position of tasting her collarbone with his moist soft lips. He sweetly begins to nibble on her collarbone as well. A bite mark is pasted in the middle of her neck._

_"You taste so sweet, Hikaru. I cannot get enough of your sweetness."_

_Hikaru softly moans feeling the warmth of his breath sending shivers down her spine. She begins to softly comb her fingers through his purplish-gray hair. Her hands cup his face as she guides him to join her lips with his. His lips firmly press against hers. Their eyes close as they share soft moans between each other._

_Dynamis allows his fingertips to wonder - in a trailing manner – as he is exploring alongside every curve of her bodily frame. Strangely enough, he found that her legs felt extremely smooth to his tender touch. His fierce growl – from the depth of his throat - escapes from his lips, as he is enjoying her sweet ginger-flavored taste._

_"Dye," Hikaru whispers, still having her lavender eyes closed. "Please be very gentle with me." She pleads, entrusting all of herself to submit to her Jupiter warrior that she longed for all her life._

_"I will, my little 'stardust princess'." Dynamis reassures, re-shifting his hovered body over hers. "I will defiantly be gentle in my shared love fest with you."_

Hikaru groans, painfully. The slightest motion of her lower body - below her waist – painfully ached. It was her first time. Dynamis was her first and he is her chosen Jupiter warrior that claimed her innocence. Her lips release a deep sigh as she slips from the bed with a sheet wrapped around her body frame.

"Hikaru," A deep voice said from behind her.

Hikaru looks over her bare shoulder to look at a sitting Dynamis. "Good morning, Dye."

"Did I hurt you?"

Hikaru's eyes widen in shock at his question.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." Dynamis said, lowering his sapphire eyes from her lavender ones in shame. "It would have been better if we didn't…"

"Dye, it is okay. I'm happy that is was with you. You were very gentle with me." Hikaru reassures with a heartfelt smile on her lips.

"You know, Hikaru. We are a lot alike when compared to those characters White Clover and Meadow Deer. Is it okay if you are my 'White Clover' and I your 'Meadow Deer'?"

"Dye, sometimes you say the most cutest things. Okay, you can be my 'Meadow Deer'." She replies with a soft smile. "Anyways, I'm going to have a shower before my shift starts at the academy."

Dynamis nods, as he lies back on his bed to gain a few more 'Z's. His bending arm covers his eyes from the dawning sunrise light that shines through his bedroom window.

Hikaru walks to the closet to pick some towels and walks to the bathroom. She closes and locks the door behind her. The tap water starts to run warm tap water in the tub basin.

Dynamis listens to the running tap water. A soft chuckle escapes his lips as he images his sexy girlfriend's body frame being soaked underneath the tap water. "I should get up and have a shower with her."

Dynamis arises from his bed; he reaches for his black briefs from the floor and slips on his briefs around his hips. He walks out of his room, past the occupied bathroom, to the kitchen. He digs into the utensil drawer to find a turkey pin.

Dynamis walks to the bathroom door to unlock the door using the turkey pin in between his fingers. The turkey pin edge enters into a small circle hole in the doorknob and unlocks the door. Dynamis turns the unlocked knob and steps into the bathroom. He quietly closes the bathroom door behind him without Hikaru being aware of his presence.

A dagger is thrown through the opened bedroom window to pierce on the carpet living room floor. A little torn loose-leaf paper is attached to it.

It read: Dynamis, I challenge you to a Beyblade Challenge. The prize is none other than Hikaru Hasama. – Pluto.

_Ekosi._

AN: Okay, this is my clean version to my beloved mamapapa-shipping. It was getting somehow M-rated. 0.o I cannot help it. I love this pair so much. I kind of like the rivalry between Dynamis and Pluto. Pluto is pure evil and Dynamis is good but controlled because of a cursed jewel. He was in charge of protecting Zeus because he made allegiance to Zeus. How could Dynamis do that? Time Travel. Yep, the joys of time travel. Dynamis - also - was staring at Hikaru in WBBA HQ. Evidence? I think so.

One last chapter for this story. Yeah. I decided to spice it up for the up-coming last chapter. Who will win between Dynamis vs Pluto? Check out chapter 5 when it is uploaded.

R&R please. It means a lot.


	5. Strawberries & Cream Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**AN: please R&R for Kingdom Oathkeeper and myself. Thank you.**

**Strawberry Maple Swirl**

**Chapter 5**

_Three months later_

Dynamis and Hikaru are walking in the park. The snow is slowly melting with the sun's warmth peeking from the puffy white clouds. Dynamis grasps hold of Hikaru's hand in his as they stroll through the park. Hikaru rests her left palm on her budding stomach.

"Hikaru, Doctor Littletent did say yesterday that you should take it easy, didn't she?" Dynamis asked a little unsure and nervous.

"She did tell me to take it easy." Hikaru nods her head, as a small warm smile curls on her lips. "She also said that 'our' baby is growing very healthy."

"Our baby…" Dynamis said in a daze. A small smile curls his lips. "I'm almost the most happiest man alive."

"Almost?" Hikaru repeats, arching her eyebrow in question.

"Yes." Dynamis said, sidelong glancing at Hikaru with his soft sapphire eyes. "Will you become my bride?"

Hikaru's cheeks glow a noticeable shade of scarlet. "Dye."

Dynamis kisses her forehead with his soft lips. "My precious 'stardust princess'." He said, still pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Dye, are you craving strawberries and cream?"

"Shall we stop at the grocery store to pick some strawberries and cream?"

"Yes."

The two walk down the sidewalk towards the grocery store. As they enter the grocery store.

_Inside grocery store_

Hikaru curls and wraps her arms around Dynamis' right arm as they walk down the aisles.

Hikaru lightly tugs on Dynamis' arm. "Dye, look it is 'Strawberry Marble' ice cream. I heard it tastes great."

"Sure. It will be my treat for our fourth month anniversary." Dynamis said, grabbing the ice cream container. "Is there anything else?"

"No. This will be good enough for our dessert."

Dynamis slightly chuckles to himself. He leans in close to her left ear to whisper his own thoughts of what he prefers for his ideal dessert.

"Dye." Hikaru said, lightly slapping his abdomen with her backhand.

Before they head to the till, Dynamis grabs the whipping cream and a petite box of strawberries.

"We'll have a 'Strawberry Maple Swirl' celebration." Dynamis said as he places the ice cream, whipping cream and petite box of strawberries on the till to purchase the selected items for their miniature couple party of their anniversary.

_Later that same evening_

Hikaru and Dynamis cuddle on the sofa while watching a romance genre movie. They each have their own ice cream cone to enjoy as they lick the chilling icy substance with their tongues to melt in the interior warmth of their mouths.

As soon as the credit starts rolling, Dynamis stands up to walk to the bedroom and comes back seconds later with some candles in his hands. He smiles at the cerulean haired young woman still sitting on his sofa. He saw her rub her budding stomach.

Dynamis places them on his small table; he digs into his pocket to pull out a ruby red lighter. He begins to light the candles using his lighter. Hikaru stands up from the sofa to walk over to him and sits down on the wooden purple-cushioned chair. There is an illumination - from the dancing flames – that lights up their faces in a mystic glow.

Dynamis walks over into the kitchen to fetch the whipping cream and a bowl. He briefly shakes and sprays the upside down tub of the whipping cream container over the bowl. The creamy white substance pours into the bowl until it is half full. Dynamis returns to the kitchen with the whipping cream container to place back into the fridge and grabs the petite box from the fridge's top shelf.

Dynamis slices off the ends of the strawberries on a cutting board and rinses the half sliced strawberries with tap water from the sink in a strainer.

Soon after washing and slicing the ends off the strawberries, he comes back into the dinning room with the petite box of strawberries. He places down the second bowl of half-sliced strawberries on his miniature table.

"Hikaru," Dynamis said, dipping a half strawberry into the bowl to scoop up some cream. "Say 'ah'."

"Ah." Hikaru said, opening her mouth to receive the sliced strawberry into her mouth. She lightly licks the side of her lips from the cream with her tongue. Hikaru lightly chews down on the juicy fruit.

"Aw… No fair. I wanted to remove that cream from your lips." Dynamis lightly complains in defeat.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the temptation." Hikaru said, dipping a sliced strawberry into the bowl to scoop up some cream. "Your turn to say 'Ah'." She said, placing the fruit to his lips.

Hikaru releases a gasp as Dynamis presses his mouth over her fingers. The tip of his tongue touches her fingertips. "Dye." Hikaru scolds pulling her semi-wet fingers from the interior of his closed chewing mouth.

"These strawberries and cream are only appetizers. You are the only dessert that I want to taste and enjoy, Hikaru." Dynamis said, breathlessly. He stands up - from his chair that is opposite of Hikaru's - to walk in front of her.

"Dye."

Dynamis kneels down on his knees to lean his body closer to hers. He wraps his arms around her waist and lightly hugs her. "Hikaru, let's go to bed. I fear if we do not retire to bed soon. I might start to –once again - explore you."

Hikaru softly combs through Dynamis' loose strands from over his covered left eye and his handsome face. Her lips softly press against his forehead in a swift stroking tender kiss.

Dynamis leans forward – briefly tilting his head to the left – to softly start kissing Hikaru's collarbone with his soft lips.

"Dye,"

"Dynamis… Call me by my full name." Dynamis demands in a noticeable hungry growl as he lightly nibbles on her collarbone with his mouth.

His palms rest on her hips as he leans back. He guides her body to hover over his as his back is now leaning against the rugged carpet.

"Hikaru, I know you are just two-months into your pregnant trimester." He states the obvious, licking his lips. "Although, right now, at this moment. I just want to explore you. The same exploration that I just did three months ago when we first surrendered to each other because of the 'Will of the Heavens'." He said, rolling his body to reposition himself in a hovering position over Hikaru's body now resting beneath him.

"Dye…" Hikaru whispers in silent thought. "… Dynamis."

"Yes, my 'stardust princess', Hikaru. I want to hear you say my full name often." He said leaning forward to cup her lips with his. He can hear her release a few soft moans from her covered lips.

Dynamis pulls away from her lips to tilt his head to the right to press his lips against her collarbone once again.

"Dynamis." Hikaru said, hiding her anxious growing moans from escaping her lips. "Aren't we supposed to… uh… finish these… ah… strawberries and cream? They will go bad…hmm." She said, hearing a possessive growl escape Dynamis' parted lips in tune with her escaping moans. There are some bite marks on her collarbone.

"I'm not too concerned with the appetizers." Dynamis told Hikaru as he stands up on to his feet. Dynamis' body over towers Hikaru's as he blows out the candle lighten candles. He grabs hold of Hikaru's hands in his as he hoisted her up to collide against his warm abdomen.

Together, they walk towards his solitude bedroom.

_Ekosi._

**AN:**

**Please R&R for Kingdom Oathkeeper and me. Thank you very much for your reviews.**

Okay, last chapter of 'Strawberry Maple Swirl' for Ai-chan. Okay, thank you to all those that have reviewed my FF stories. I will keep those up because I love those reviews. T.T It was a pleasure to work with you all. Maybe someday I might return to FF. It has been fun writing for my favorite heroine, Hikaru Hasama and her additional pairings. I will miss my mamapapa-shipping the most out of all the pairings.

I'm sorry for the three-month time skip. I really didn't know how to deal with Pluto vs. Dynamis. This is the last chapter, so I thought it would do some good for my mamapapa-shipping. Aw. Now I want to do a Dark Dynamis x Hikaru. Oh, well. It is not meant to be.

**Ai-chan is now on hiatus. ^.^~**


End file.
